Laserbeak (Earth-7045)
Laserbeak is not usually found on the front lines of battle. His chosen role is that of the spy, lurking in unseen corners and inconspicuous perches, snatching up any useful information he can to relay to his superiors. He has also been known to serve as an interrogator, using his lasers to carve up helpless prisoners to extract anything and everything they know. On occasion he's even played the role of assassin, striking quickly at unsuspecting (and particularly vulnerable) targets, and vanishing in a flash in the chaos following the attack. He much prefers this "hide and sneak" tactic, as to his core, Laserbeak is a coward. Should his weapon's energy reserves start running dry, he starts running for the hills. A sufficiently big threat will also send him screaming off for the horizon at top speed. His self-preservation habit even dictates his attitude towards Decepticon (more recently Predacons) leadership power-shifts: he basically allies himself with whoever's in charge at the moment, a loyalty that can vanish almost instantly once the reins of power change. History Post Great War At the end of the Great War, a few Decepticons were granted amnesty simply retired. The rest were imprisoned and left to rot by the new Cybertronian government. So too would have been the fate of Laserbeak if not for the intervention of the Anicons. They granted Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, and Ravage a new lease on life, rebuilding them into members of the new faction of called the Predacons. Post Pax Cybertronia After the death of Razorclaw and the signing of the Pax Cybertronia after the second Unicron War, Ravage fell in with the Tripredacus Council while the "birds" came under Divebomb's command. The Predacon Megatron's theft of the Voyager 1 Golden Disk was closely watched by Divebomb, who sent Laserbeak and Buzzsaw to ensure Megatron and his rogues reached their destination. Their ship intercepted the Axalon, pummeling it with missiles. Before it could come back for another pass, it was fired upon by the Chromia 10, giving the Axalon enough time to restore enough power to return fire and completely destroy Laserbeak and Buzzsaw's ship, with the pair inside. more to be added Powers & Abilities Decepticon= |-| Pre-Great War= |-| Predacon= Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Mechanical eagle alt. mode'' *****''Enhanced Sight'' *****''Wings'' ******''Flight'' *****''Sharp Claws'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' Abilities *'Expert Flyer' *'Expert Interrogator' *'Intimidation' *'Marksmanship' *'Espionage' *'Infiltration' *'Hacking' *'Multilingual' *'Disguise' Weaknesses *His cowardice Paraphernalia Equipment Transportation *Flight *Soundwave's chest compartment (formerly) *''Nemesis'' (formerly) *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Energon axes/boomerang' *'Bird mode laser optics' Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Androids Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Mini-Cons Category:Helex (Earth-7045) Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Black Skin Category:Red Skin Category:White Skin Category:Purple Skin Category:Green Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Yellow Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Animal Traits Category:Avian Traits Category:Claws Category:Wings Category:Flight Category:Enhanced Sight Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Deceased Category:Artificial Beings Category:Constructed Cold Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Decepticons (Earth-7045) Category:Project: Endgame members (Earth-7045) Category:Project: Endgame volunteers (Earth-7045) Category:Mini-Cassettes Category:Nemesis crew members (Earth-7045) Category:Predacons (Earth-7045) Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Piloting Category:Interrogation Category:Intimidation Category:Espionage Category:Computer Hacking Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Gun Wielders Category:Optic Blasts Category:Projectile Weapon Users Category:Disposable class (Earth-7045) Category:Autobots' Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Versions of Laserbeak